Rain & Pinky Promises
by rosevegren
Summary: "I don't fall for people" Jade said as she bit into her sandwich. But that was before Ms. Vega started teaching at Hollywood Arts. JORI JORI JORI
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! IT'S ROSE HERE. Okay I don't know why that was in CAPS. Oops I did it again! Brittany Spears fan? Anyone?.. Hahaha okay, so this is my first story. I apologize in advance if it sucks. I'm new to this. But I hope you enjoy it. OH! Also PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW? I know I sound like a stripper who wants them dollar bills, but seriously, I love reviews. I will read all of them! If not, well then just know that you have a special place in my panties… oh I meant to say heart. Hahaha Thanks again!(: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, BUT I DO HOWEVER OWN A NICE BOWL OF NOODLES. I lied; my parents actually ate all of it and left me none. Sad, I know. **

Rain.

That's all it ever does here. I mean not that I mind the rain, as a matter of fact, if I could have one weather for the rest of my life, it'd probably be the rainy season. Rain understands me… or maybe it's something else I'm interested in. Perhaps it's the fact that I want the rain to wash away all the bad things I've done in the past. Whatever it is, I most definitely don't need it today. For some reason, I wasn't feeling happy, usually the rain makes my face light up (even though my face says otherwise), but today I guess it just wasn't cutting it. It took me thirty minutes to do my hair this morning. Usually I wouldn't dare think about wasting that much time on something so useless, but today I felt like being, and please stop me before the word comes out, "pretty." For what reason you may ask? I don't even know. Maybe I felt like living a different life today… It's not that no one ever notices me, that's _not_ the problem.

I walked into school with coffee in one hand and my car keys in the other. Gosh I hate this place. School sucks. Now I know most teens feel that way, but I really mean it. I don't think I've felt this way about anything before. I mean sure I hate most things, but the hate that I have for school, especially Hollywood Arts, has to be the most passionate hate. There's nothing for me here, I make good grades, I have friends, and an awesome boyfriend. I guess that's why I'm still sticking around? Who knows...? I just wish there was something else keeping me here. I did the heaviest sigh known to mankind and opened my locker. I grabbed my world theatre history book and headed off to class. "JADE! JADE" I turned around to an ecstatic red head. Cat was calling my name as if I was miles away from her. Oh goodness she has the cheesiest smile on her face. I glared at her until she got closer. "HI JADEY!" Cat yelled causing me to close my eyes and scrunch my nose. Why the hell is she yelling? I looked at Cat for awhile and crossed my arms in front of me. Sometimes it amazes me how this girl could bring sunshine into a cloudy day. "Cat.." I said kind of annoyed with her already, "Why are you yelling? It's 7:50." I said while I watched her twirl her hair and giggle. "Well my brother"…. Well time to blink off and pay no attention. I've met her brother before, he's… interesting. And that's more of an understatement. I stood there watching Cat with a straight face and acted as if I was listening. Sweet Jesus this girl can talk. She started off with her brother and now I don't even know what she's blabbering on about. Maybe I should tune in? Nah… "And then that's why I wore this pretty pink dress today because there's a new teacher since Mr. Henderson retired. But hey have you-" Wait. I took a step back from Cat as if I was offended, I think it caught her off guard. I don't know why I'm shocked, but I was. Teachers don't usually get hired here. It's very hard to get a job at HA.

I licked my lips and looked at Cat for a bit. She crossed her eyebrows in confusion because of my earlier actions. "Jade, what's wrong?" I stared at her. I actually don't know. "Nothing, but you said we have a new teacher?" She smiled and jumped up and down. That was Cat for ya, a simple question can make this girl go crazy. "YES! I'm so happy because we have her right-" Hmm so it's a girl. Well whatever. I guess it's time to make her life a living hell. I smiled, took a sip of my coffee, and tried to listen to the red head in front of me. Keyword: TRIED.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Okay since I had some time I decided to write chapter 2! *insert smiles, claps, and "OMG Rose you're the best" here* Hahaha but I hope you guys like this chapter. I think I'll stick with Jade's POV after this because I'm more comfortable with her. But just switching up gears here a little bit. This is Tori's POV. Enjoy the story my sexy readers. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. I PROMISE. But if you don't believe me we can go into my kitchen and you can take all my snacks. Ha. Just kidding. No snacks for you. **

Home.

I miss home so much. I miss when my mom would get up very early on a Saturday and make pancakes for the whole family. I miss coming home every Sunday and eating family dinner with my parents. I also miss the little things. I miss the movie theater down the street, I miss the homeless guy that I would give money to, and I miss my friends. I didn't have that much, but you would never catch me being ungrateful about the ones I had. But most importantly, I miss my sweet sister Trina...

"So then I told his deuschy ass to get the hell out of my way…"

Oh. Did I say sweet? My brain must be under construction today.

I sighed and took my bagel from the toaster that had popped up a minute ago. Trina was blabbering away about some guy she met at the club. I don't understand why she likes to go to those places. It's where she feels most at home, I guess. Trina is actually sweet. I mean it. She's a down to earth girl once you get to know her. I feel like she has so much to offer, but the things she's offering are not what I would call lady like at all. "Trina…" I said into the phone hoping she would stop talking for two seconds. It's too early for all of this and she's putting more stress into my first day at Hollywood Arts.

"TORI ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

I pulled the phone from my ear and put it on speaker. I can't do this right now, it's too early. "Trina, please stop yelling. And I have to go," I bit into my bagel and hung up the phone before she could respond. I made a mental note to call her later and apologize for my rude actions. She'll get over it though. As shocking and rare as this may sound, I actually miss Trina. I miss how she'd go out of her way to put a smile on my face. She's quite protectant of me, it's the sisterly love that makes me love her more. She's crazy, but I can't see my life being complete without her in it. She knows what she wants in life and goes after it. And then there's me… it's not that I don't know what I want in life, I do, but sometimes I wish they'd actually become reality instead of this fantasy that I have going on in my head. Goodness, ever since I've moved to this place I've been doing a lot of thinking. Did I mention how much it rains? I swear it rains every other day. I don't mind the rain, but a little sunshine would be lovely from time to time. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 7:36 a.m. I should leave soon.

I hopped out of my car and took my very first step into HA's parking lot. It was still pouring outside like crazy. Dear God, I pray that I don't mess anything up today. I also pray that when I use the restroom, toilet paper will not stick on my skirt. Amen. I grabbed the school's door handle and made my way in. Wow. This school is… different. I saw some kids dancing in the hallway, a girl singing at the top of the stairs, a very handsome kid beat boxing, a girl in a yellow dress holding up a script in her hand, and a girl and a boy playing guitars. Talk about talents. I wonder how many kids go to this school that are actually REALLY talented. Anyways, I looked at my paper that told me what my classroom number was. I'm usually good at figuring things out, but for some odd reason the floors weren't matching up with the room numbers.

I looked at the time on my phone. 7:55. Great. Class starts in fifteen minutes and I don't even know where my room is. I put both index fingers on my temple and tried to calm down. Okay Victoria, just relax. Everything will be okay… the little pep talk I was giving myself wasn't helping because I was almost on the verge of tears. I took a seat near the window and covered my face with my hands. WHY is this happening now?!

"Hiiiiii"

Wait. Who was that? I looked up and saw a petite red head wearing a pink dress and smiling like she just heard the greatest news in her life. I stood up, cleared my throat and tried to straighten out my outfit. "Uhh hello there" I said trying to not sound too sad. She looked at me with glistening eyes and smiled even wider. I felt uncomfortable, but she was adorable. Would it be weird if I asked her where my classroom is? A student giving a teacher directions, how odd. But I guess I'll have to do it. I smiled at her "Can I ask you a question?"


	3. Chapter 3

**IF YOU LOVE ROSE FOR UPDATING RAISE YOUR HAND! *No one raises their hand* Hahahahaha but YOU GUYS MADE ME LAUGH SO MUCH! OMG YOUR REVIWS MADE ME WANT TO UPDATE FASTER… AND FASTER… AND FASTER. ;) Sorry, I've been around my hormonal teenage friends lately. Ahahaha but thank you all so much! **_**WheresTheFood, TimelessReader, Jay aka Jordan, and (the one who made me laugh the hardest) Newsies73. **_**I'd like to give a shout out to you sexy reviewers because you have inspired me to continue this story. *kisses and hugs each and every one of you***

**OH! Also, Tori is 25 and Jade is 17. It's her senior year! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS! And I also don't have Victoria Justice tied up in my closet. Hahaha seriously though Vic, just be bi, for me? No? Oh, okay. **

Quiet.

"I'M SO EXCITED! I'M SO EXCITED"

I can't be around Cat anymore. I swear to God if she says one more thing about how excited she is, I'm going to take my burrito, smash it on her face, then take my water and pour it down her throat until she chokes. God, she talks so much. I squeezed my burrito and glared at the red head sitting across from me. If I was a cartoon character I'd probably have steam coming from the top of my head right now. "AHH! CAT SHUT UP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The whole table got quiet. There. That's much better. I took a sip of my water and turned to my boyfriend, who at the moment, was looking at me with "the look." I knew that look. He wanted me to apologize to Cat because she's just a (and I quote him) "innocent girl." Hell to the mother fucking no I'm not going to apologize. Someone needs to tell Cat to shut up. She should only speak when it's necessary. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to eat my half beaten up burrito. "Cat" Said Andre while he strummed his guitar, "Why are you so excited?" Cat giggled and jumped up and down in her seat. Why the hell would you get her all worked up when I just told her to shut up? Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with these losers. They seriously give me a rash.

Robbie, however, was being quiet today. He looked like his grandma just died or something. I feel bad for him because I know how he feels about Cat, but Cat is just a little too much of an air head to realize it. I may not say much around them, yet I am an excellent observer. I can tell most of the time what someone is feeling just by their body language. "And Jade and I have her right after Lunch that's why I can't wait to meet her. I'm going to have my brother bake her cookies so… hey is it possible to grow shrimps in your backyard?" Okay, I need to zone out before I hear anything else. Why the hell is she all worked up about a new teacher anyways? I hate teachers. Or I guess teachers hate me… either way, the feeling is quite mutual. They're always on my case about everything. I guess Sikowitz is the only teacher I _kinda _like. I looked over at Beck and he was giving me a weird look "What?" I said through gritted teeth. "I said do you want me to walk you to class now because I have to get to mine early today." I sigh and shrugged my shoulders and waved him off. I really don't care what he does anymore. Beck and I are great… for now. Don't get me wrong, he's handsome, a great boyfriend, and an awesome friend. I love him, God I love him, but I'm not in love with him. At first I thought something was wrong with me because let's be honest, he's far from being a jerk, but I just… I don't know how to say it. I just don't feel anything when I kiss him. I wish I could fall in love with someone… Okay enough of all that mushy junk. Ick I swear I just poisoned my brain. I shook my head and looked over at Cat who was still talking to Andre. "Hey Cat" she looked up at me with her dimple in full blown action, "Let's go to class" I grabbed my stuff and looked over at Robbie who still had a sad look on his face. Why the hell do I have to have a heart today? "Curly, what's the matter? You peed on yourself again?"

"No. I'm just nervous because of the new teacher. I heard she's great, but what if I get a bad grade in her class?" This is why he was sad? I just acted nice towards him and this is the stupid response I get. I put my back pack on my shoulder and felt Beck's hand around me. We started walking away, I looked back at Robbie "So fuck her after class if you get a bad grade" I gave him an evil grinned and heard Cat gasped before we made our way to meet this new mysterious new teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEEY BEAUTIFUL READERS! HOW IS EVERYONE'S WEEKEND SO FAR? Okay, so I'm indeed a fast updater. But don't always expect this, I'm going to be slow on the next few chapters because of school and everything and blah blah blah. So enjoy this chapter and tell me what you guys think. ALSO! What would you guys like to see in the next few chapters? Give me some ideas… I have a couple in mind, but I'm opened to NEW ones. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS. But why do I still have to do this? Hahaha it hurts that you don't trust me.**

Chaotic.

Everything around me was chaotic. After that red head told me which way my classroom was located (and may I just add how weird and confusing this school is? Floor 100-124 is on the third floor, 200-224 is on the first floor, and 300-324 is on the second floor) I got in class just as the warning bell rung. So here I am, waiting for my fifth hour class. I looked out the window and saw that it was still raining heavily. This weather is making me tired. So far I was having an okay day, nothing too drastic had happened. Well… during second hour this kid asked if my legs had always been that "long" and "sexy." Knowing that it was my first day on the job I let it slide. But I did talk to him after class, letting him know that I was a no nonsense girl and if I heard another comment like that, the principal would be involved. The teenage hormones in this school are crazy. I checked my phone and saw that Trina had called me. I guess I should call her back, my next class doesn't start anytime soon. Pressing the call back button on my phone I immediately got a "It's about time you called me back." Typical Trina. Not even a "Hello" or a "So how's your first day so far?" I sighed knowing that I was expecting too much from her. After all, this IS Trina we're talking about.

"Well hello to you too, Trina. I'm having a great day... Thanks for asking."

"Relax little sis. I was getting there. How is it so far?" She sounded genuine and I felt guilty for yelling at her. "Well…" I started off, but before I could answer her question I looked up and saw that red head from earlier with a couple of people. Their backs were facing me so I couldn't quite see their faces. "It's going okay. I like it here." I wasn't lying. I did like it, but I was praying that no one would make any more sexual comments. "However, I did receive a sexual comment from this kid in my second hour." The red head walked in twirling her hair and it looked like she was chewing gum, but I couldn't tell because she came running up to my desk a little too fast. "OH MY GOSH" She started "YOU'RE THE LADY I MET EARLIER! YOU'RE THE NEW TEACHER?! AHHH WE'RE-" I was a little taken back by her excitement. I smiled up at her and looked outside the room door to her friend kissing this guy. Wow. They were really kissing kind of hard there. I can't say I remember the last time I kissed someone. I actually really hate PDA. Have some respect for the people around you, is that too much to ask? The black on black girl walked in and when I got a better vision of her it seemed that everything in that moment froze. Her.. eyes were so green and pretty. We made eye contact then I remembered that I was on the phone with Trina. "Well?" Trina said in an annoyed tone. I tore my eyes away from her and saw that Cat was still talking to me. I pointed at my phone to inform her that I was talking to someone. "OH" she said then did a zipper on her lips and walked to one of the classroom desks. "Oh, Trina, I'm sorry. What did you say?" She did an aggravated sigh.

"I said what did you do to the kid, Tori" She was getting upset and annoyed.

For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about those green eyes. My mouth felt dry all of a sudden and I needed water. I reached down in my purse to grab my water bottle and when I came back up, a pair of green eyes were staring intently at me. When she realize what she was doing she turned and faced the red head who was blabbering about something. What the hell just happened? "Uhh.. well… I told him that it was inappropriate and if it happened again, ummm the principle would be involved." I was stalling everything I did. I looked up at the black head that looked uninterested at what the red head was telling her. Her skin was pale and her lips were a soft shade of pink. She was breathtaking. "….And that's why I think you're a sex magnet" Wait what? Did I zone out on Trina again? Sex magnet? What? I cleared my throat and got up from my cheer when I saw a couple other students walking in. "I have to go, class is starting. I love you, kay?" I hung up when I heard Trina mumbled a "Yeah yeah love you too" and walked to the door to greet my new class with a smile. Even though I wasn't looking, I still felt a pair of green eyes on me.


	5. Chapter 5

**YOOOOO GUYS! HOW ARE MY SEXY READERS?! Hahahaha sooooo this chapter is a bit longer than the other ones. I guess I couldn't find a decent place to stop so I kept writing. By the way, I think I like writing this way better. We're not in Tori or Jade's head, but it's from both of their point of views. Hope you guys enjoy it! HAPPY READING. **

**DISCLAIMER: NO, I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. But if you'd like I could show you a good time, then I'm sure you'll let me own it. ;) **

Two weeks.

It's been two weeks since the black head made eye contact with beautiful brown eyes. Now, she wasn't the type to really give two shits about anyone, but for some reason (and no matter how hard she tried) she couldn't seem to stop thinking about Ms. Vega. She out of all people actually found _some _interest in the brunette and wanted to know more about her. Of course she'd never admit that out loud. Strangely, she kept telling herself that she'd make Ms. Vega's class a living hell, but couldn't bring herself to act upon it. Gosh, she was turning soft and she didn't like it. Not one bit. Looking down at her work she tapped her pencil and looked over to her right. Cat was gone today because she had the flu. Sighing she knew that she had to get her work done without Cat's help. Cat was actually brilliant. You'd never think that with the way the red head talked, but the girl had an amazing brain. Looking up she noticed that Ms. Vega was correcting some papers in front of her. Today she curled her hair and it fell slightly past her shoulders. Her lips had a soft shade of pink lipstick and she was wearing a beige blazer with a white button down shirt underneath. The blackhead had to admit, she looked… uhh... cute? Though it was an understatement, she couldn't think of another word to fit her appearance. Taking her eyes off of the "distraction" in front of her, Jade looked down at her homework again. Gosh she hates English. It's not that Jade West wasn't great at this particular subject… No. That was not the case. She'd rather be in her theatre class or something much more interesting. Looking around she noticed that everyone had partnered up and she was left by herself. Of course. Typical. Grabbing her paper she knew that no matter how much being close to the brunette affected her, this homework had to be done. So she walked up to Ms. Vega's desk casually telling herself that it was just a _teacher_ and that she just needed help on one thing.

Getting closer she noticed that Ms. Vega was reaching for something that had fallen on the floor. She had her chair slide back and Jade took a chance to admire just how tan she was. Wow. Never in her life has she seen long bronze legs like that. All of a sudden she felt a big lump in her stomach followed by a tingly feeling. What the heck was that? Shaking her head to try and get rid of the thought, Jade cleared her throat and tapped on the brunette's desk to make her aware of her presence. Turning her head upwards, Tori looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking back at her. Sitting up straight and going back into her position she was in before the black head arrived, she took a moment to take in her presence. Ever since the first day she made eye contact with the black head, there was something that kept Tori wanting to know more about her. Maybe it was her attire that she chose to wear every day. As much as Tori loved the color (shade technically) black, she wondered if Jade had always been this dark of a person. Or maybe she was intrigued about the black head… yes... Maybe that was why she found so much interest in her. Grabbing her pen, she smiled and looked up at the straight face girl in front of her. "Yes Miss West?"

Holy Crap! Her voice was angelic. Jade stood there, not really knowing how to ask for help. But also, she couldn't speak. It's as if all of a sudden, English was not her first language. That, and also the brunette's perfume was filling up her nose. What the hell was she wearing? It smelled REALLY good. Pointing to her homework, Jade let out a sigh. "I uhh… don't quite seem to understand number 10." Tori took the piece of paper and looked at question ten. Ahh... yes, she herself just had to pick a hard question. After studying it for a while, she looked over at Jade who was staring at her with curiosity. What could she possibly be thinking about? Tori pointed to a chair on the side of her and told Jade to grab it because she would be standing for a while. The question wasn't hard, but Tori wanted to experiment with these odd "feelings" she has been feeling since she met Jade. Walking back over with the chair Jade sat in front of Ms. Vega's desk and tried hard not to make eye contact with her, though it was kind of hard considering that she had to be close to the brunette. God her eyes were big and brown and her skin was flawless. She spoke softly with pearly white teeth. How can someone be so perfect? Trying to gain back her focus, Jade nodded and wrote down what she was told. Duhhh! She felt like face palming herself because the question seemed so easy in her eyes. After writing down the last bit of it, she looked back up at Ms. Vega. "Thanks, for uhh.. You know." Tori knew the black head wasn't a person of many words, but she smiled and shook her head. Feeling a bit awkward and not wanting Jade to leave she considered asking her something… anything… "So how do you like it here?" Well that's something she wasn't expecting.

"I love it. But I've come to realize that this school isn't your typical High School"

Letting out a laugh Jade sat back in her chair. "Typical? I'd never use that word for HA."

"Neither would I. There was a man with no shoes, eating out of a coconut the other day in the teacher's lounge. Has he always been that way?" Tori giggled and quirked an eyebrow. Jade couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was adorable and it was so easy to talk to her. "Unfortunately, yes. His name is Sikowitz." Taking in the name, Tori knew that the first part of the man's name suited him.

"Well his name suites him quite well. But you didn't hear it from me. Teachers are supposed to be nice to everyone" She said then winked at Jade. God… that was hot. Wait what? Sitting up straight and trying to get the winking image out of her head, Jade saw Tori's lips moving, but for some reason she couldn't make out what the brunette was saying. "Did you say something?"

"Yes. I said are you excited to graduate?"

"No. After high school that means I have to face the real world and grow up."

"And what's so wrong with growing up?"

That was not the real reason. Jade actually wanted to tell her that after High School she would have to break up with Beck. Which scared the hell out of her because she wasn't sure how he'd take it. "Nothing. I just… feel like there's never a break in life. You graduate from high school, go to college, then you work until you die." Looking at Jade, Tori knew there was more behind it, but she decided not to push it. She loved talking to the black head and whatever these "feelings" were, she sure had to spend more time with Jade to figure out what they meant.

Pondering on what she just heard, Tori licked her lips and sigh. "Life is all about figuring out what you love to do and finding yourself, sweetie. If you make it crappy, then it'll be crappy." Jade nodded her head and realize that Tori was a woman of wisdom. Why the hell was it so easy to talk to her? Why was it not hard to embarrass her in front of the class? And why the hell did she have to give her these damn tingly feelings? Before she could respond the bell interrupted her thoughts. But before leaving Ms. Vega's class that day, Jade came to a conclusion that she very much enjoyed the brunette's company. A lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEEEEY GUYS! OMG THIS CHAPTER IS FREAKING LONG! BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! IF NOT, SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE AND I'LL SATISFIED ALL YOUR NEEDS. ;) LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. -_-**

WHY?!

"JADE COME ON! WE HAVE TO FIND THE FROZEN PEAS!" Jade looked over at Cat and saw she was bending over to reach for something that was on the shelf. Why the hell did she agree to spend her Saturday grocery shopping again? As much as she loved her little red head friend, Saturdays was her day to relax and have fun. But of course after hearing the doorbell ring for the umpteenth time this morning, she opened her front door to a giggly red head. Before she could ask Cat why the hell she was at her house, on a Saturday, at 10:00, the red head grabbed her and forced her to get ready. With a little grumbly noises and a few curse words here and there, Jade was ready and they flew out the door. So here she was, looking for frozen peas in aisle six.

"Cat, you need to stop yelling or else they're going to throw us out of here." She explained as Cat waved her hands at her indicating that she could care less. "Ugh, why the hell do you need frozen peas anyways?" This was the side of Jade Cat didn't like. The mean and impatient kind. She walked further away from the black head just in case she would try to hit her. When Jade was angry, who knew what could happen. Cat knew Jade would never hit her, but after looking at her face she decided to not take any chances. "It's on the list so I have to get it" Cat coughed still feeling sick from her flu. Jade calmed down. She knew that Cat wanted to spend some time with her after not seeing her for a couple of days. "Okay, okay. Is there anything else that you need? I could go find it while you look for the peas." Whoa. Did Jade West just offered to help out? This was new to Cat and she wondered what caused Jade to act… sweet all of a sudden. Boy, she had a lot of questions, but she decided not to ruin it. "Uhh.. yeah. OH! We need popsicles!" Cat jumped up and down.

Popsicles? Really? Jade sighed heavily and walked away from the red head. As much as she loved food, grocery shopping was not one of her favorite activities.

"No Trina. And what do you mean by Nollen steak sauce? They only have one brand." Gosh Trina is getting on my nerves today. First she calls me and tells me to pick up a few things because she doesn't want to die when she comes over. She's flying in from New York on Monday and wants me to show her around my new town. Yes I'm excited to see the little troll, but she has way too many requests.

"It's not my fault you don't remember the brand mom and dad gets. L.A. is changing you."

"Shut up. I remember!" I lied. I didn't remember, but who cares? Steak sauce is steak sauce, right? Oh who am I kidding no it's not. Sighing and walking into the freezer aisle, I stopped the cart and realize that someone was bent over in the front. I heard a little "OW!" followed by "FUCK! Watch it!"

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry" I said while I walked in front of my cart and saw… wait... Is that Jade? My heart began to beat faster. It's been doing that a lot since I've met her. When she looked up and brushed her hair out of her face, she had an odd expression on her face and then her cheeks turned pink. Hmm I wonder why she looks scared all of a sudden. I mean I know it's weird seeing teachers outside of school, but she looked REALLY scared.

"Jade. I'm so sorry! I was on the phone and I didn't see you there." I said helping her up. My hand was burning with a tingly sensation and I'm guessing she felt it too because she got a little tensed and looked down at our hands that were still joined together. Dear God, please let her speak or say something, I can only handle silence for a short amount of time.

We stood there. Hand in hand. She was staring down at our hands and she had twenty different facial expressions in the last thirty seconds that we've come in contact. I'd really like to know what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. I cleared my throat and she looked back up at me and pulled her hand away in a flash. I never thought I'd say this, but I missed her contact. Fixing up herself she shook her head almost as if she was getting rid of a thought.

"I'm sorry for being rude... I just… I didn't know it was _you" _Me? What was that supposed to mean? Maybe I'm thinking too much into it.

I gave her a reassuring smile "No worries. No teachers were offended or harmed in this little accident" She laughed and God... her laugh was beautiful. But then I realized that I had forgotten that Trina was on the phone. Funny how I always did this to her. "I'm sorry Jade, will you give me two seconds?" I said while pointing to my phone. She nodded and turned her attention to the freezer that was on the side of her. Trina must be pissed at me right now.

"Hey, sorry!" I apologized even though I know she'll never let me live it down.

"What the hell Tori? You always do this!"

She's right. I always did this to her. I cleared my throat and looked over at Jade who didn't even look like she was looking at the frozen treats in front of her. She was focusing or thinking hard about something. "You know what, forget it. I'll just call you tonight."

"You still love me right, baby?" I said in the sweetest, teasing tone. I saw Jade tensed up and she looked at me almost disappointed. But she fixed her face up so fast that if you didn't pay attention, you'd miss it. That's strange… Did I do something wrong? Trina sighed and hung up. Well who's the rude one now?

Is this seriously happening right now? Ms. Vega is standing right there. In the same aisle as me. God she looks beautiful today. When I felt her hand touch mine, I felt this spark. It's hard to explain, but I'm pretty sure fireworks were exploding inside of me. Her hand was really soft and smooth… but I couldn't help but wonder why she was the only person to have this effect on me. I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I cursed her out. I looked over and saw her saying something flirtatious into her phone about her "baby" still loving her. I don't know, but I felt weird hearing her say that. It made me feel sad? I don't know. But why the hell was her boyfriend not shopping with her? He must hate grocery shopping as well.

"Hey sweetheart" Wait, is she talking to me? I looked over and saw her smiling. Damn... are those real cheekbones? And sweetheart? Keep calling me that and I'll give you something even sweeter. God why did I just say that?

"Hey... Shopping for the rest of the year" I said pointing to her cart, hoping she would find some humor in my silly joke. She laughed and looked down at her shopping cart and shook her head.

"No, but I guess you could call it that. Trina..." she said pointing to her phone "The impatient girl I was on the phone with" wait she's gay? Nah. It's probably just a friend or something. "Is flying in. And I love her, but she eats like an animal" I laughed and felt disappointed that she was taken. Why did I care so much though? She's old enough to be with whomever her heart desires. I hope this Trina girl treats her right.

"What about you" Ms. Vega said while holding open the freezer door and picking out some strawberry ice cream. "Why are you here on a Saturday?"

"Well I.."

"THERE YOU ARE!" I turned around to Cat and saw that she had gotten everything on the list.

"Oh Cat, hello dear, are you feeling better?" Ms. Vega said. Why does she have to be so darn cute and nice?

Cat looked at me and made a strange face towards me as if she just saw me for the first time. What the hell? "Yes, sort of."

She smiled at Cat and then there was an awkward silence. Damn cat, why did you have to interrupt the only time I have with my wom- I mean Ms. Vega.

"So Jade, I'm just gonna go pay for all of this stuff. Meet me in ten?" She said really fast while grabbing the popsicles out of my hand and speeding off with the cart. Hmm that was weird, but considering that it was Cat, I wasn't going to question it.

"She's quite the character." Ms. Vega said and I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. I want to keep talking to her more. If only I could just spend a whole day with her….I need to show her that I can be NOT AWKWARD. Why can't I just-

"What are your plans for tonight?" WHOA. Did she just hint that she wanted to hang? God Jade, respond!

"Nothing… Why?" She was hesitant to respond

"I just…I need some company tonight since I'm new in the area and I know we barely know each other and it'll be awkward because I'm a teacher and you're a student and I don't want-" OH MY GOSH! SHE IS SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S NERVOUS! I put both hands up and laughed hard to stop her from talking. She put her head down in shame and I saw a blush creeping in while she played with her fingers.

"It's okay. I'd love to hang with you. Your place?" She looked up shock and then smiled. Heck yeah! I was keeping my cool, but inside I was actually ecstatic.

"Sure. Let me give you my number" And that's all I heard before my insides got butterflies again. And then it hit me. I was going to be hanging with a person who gave me sparks. Oh dear Lord, tonight should be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! I'm SO sorry, but here's chapter seven! Everyone say "WOOT WOOT" Common, I don't see those hands in the air. Anyways, you guys already know how much I love reviews! SOOOOOO I'd very much appreciate if you'd leave one. Also, Beck is going to be in the next chapter and things are going to go down hill. :( **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS**

Eight hours.

It's been eight hours since Jade talked to Ms. Vega and she was indeed still shocked that the brunette wanted to hang with her. It all happened so fast…

**Flashback **

"_Sure, let me just give you my number" The black head couldn't believe this was happening. Was she really going to hang with Ms. Vega? In her house? Alone? She thought the brunette was joking with her. Jade knew that tonight her "feelings" for Ms. Vega was going to be understood. Why did the brunette make her feel so tingly? She knew there had to be an explanation, because no one has ever made her feel that way. Not even Beck. When she planned to go grocery shopping this morning with Cat, she had no idea this was going to happen. What was she going to wear? Was she going to curl her or straighten her hair? Should she wear jeans or leggings? Before she could let her thoughts get the better of her, Ms. Vega was handing her phone back to her. She looked down at the number and saw that the brunette saved it as "Someone Special ;)" She smiled at the contact. But little did the brunette know, that title was indeed true. Of course Jade would NEVER admit that. _

"_Just text me later and I'll give you my address, okay, sweetheart?" God she loved when Ms. Vega called her that. She's heard it from Beck and Cat before, but she loved the way it sounded on the brunette's lips. Nodding her head while giving the brunette a thumbs up Jade walked away in search of a particular red head. _

**End of flashback**

Jade West sat in her car parked in Ms. Vega's driveway. She has been sitting in her black mustang for almost five minutes. This was still new to the black head. She couldn't do this… no… she wanted to do it. But the way the older brunette made her feel, was unhealthy for her. She was the one always in charge, she was the one who was supposed to keep her cool and not stutter, but most importantly, she was the one who never fell for someone. Then it hit her. Looking in the rearview mirror she looked at herself for a while. Was she really falling for Ms. Vega? Nah… shaking her head she tried to get rid of the thought. Hell to the mother fucking no. She can't fall for her. She's not gay… well at least she didn't think so. As far as she knew, she was probably just admiring how beautiful the brunette was. Yes, if she keeps repeating that and reminding herself, she'll be fine and convinced. Putting on her lip gloss and messing up her hair, she thought that maybe she over dressed for a simple movie night. Never in her life did she ever care how she looked. Yes, there were those occasions that she'd dress up for Beck. But it was rare and he never paid any attention to such thing. After going through her whole closet earlier that day, Jade knew that she was over doing things. But she came to the conclusion that she was going to wear white ripped skinny jeans, a black tank, and a plaid shirt. It wasn't screaming "HEY! LOOK AT ME! I'M SEXY!" but it was good enough for her. Laughing to herself, and hopping out of the car, she locked the door and stood in front of the brunette's house. The house was relatively large and she knew the salary that teachers made was enough to keep them going, however, she didn't know they made _THIS _much. Ms. Vega's house was what you'd call a glass Greek house. Looking down at the two handle and the large doors in front of her, Jade wasn't sure if she should knock. The doorbell was nowhere in sight. Sighing in annoyance she noticed there was a black dot located on the side of both doors. Taking a closer look at it she pressed down hard on the little object before she heard a "ding dong" sound coming from the inside.

* * *

"Yes, mom I know. But it's not that bad in L.A. I've gotten used to it." Tori Vega was keeping herself busy while she waited for the brunette. Coming home from the grocery store earlier that day, she smiled the whole ride home. Why was she so happy to hang with the black head? She didn't know. But she did know that she had to look somewhat decent for the movie night they had planned. When she got home, after running a few errands, it was almost five o'clock and Jade was arriving at seven. But no matter what she did the black head was constantly on her mind. Her smile, the way she had a sarcastic tone for everything, her green eyes… her green eyes. That was Tori's favorite thing about Jade. They had so much history behind them and they were so beautiful. Maybe she'd admit it one day, but for right now she was going to keep it to herself. She barely knew Jade and she wasn't ready to scare her off. But then again, don't friends usually tell each other how pretty they are? No. She and Jade were only acquaintances, nothing more, and nothing less. Though, she knew there was something more, but she couldn't quite put her finger around it.

Tori missed home a lot. Listening to her mother on the other end telling her stories about the whole family made her home sick. But she wasn't going to let that ruined her night. Grabbing the pie out of the oven, she took a quick glance at the clock. 7:26. Hmm Jade should've been here a while ago. Sighing and leaning back on the counter her mother said she had to go.

"Okay, mom. Love you too." Hanging up the phone she was about to text the black head, asking her if she got lost. But before she could type the message she heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

Alright Jade. This is it. You can do this. Just be yourself and everything will be fine. Oh for fuck's sake, who am I kidding? I'm fucking nervous. Why the fuck did I decide to do this? Why the hell should I hang with her anyways? It's not like I like- I turned around and saw that someone had opened the door. Ms. Vega stood smiling widely (God I love that smile). Her hair was in a bun, she was wearing Aztec monochrome leggings, a half tank that showed her tiny waist, and a long sleeve fitted denim shirt that faded at the bottom. Looking at the outfit now I didn't know she was this breathtaking… I heard Ms. Vega clearing her throat and I knew right away that was my signal for "You've been staring too long, Jade." Hell, I blame her. Why does she have to be sexy without even trying? I smiled up at her and I saw that she was on the side leading me in. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Jade West was known for many things. Being rude to people, being sarcastic towards everyone, but what she couldn't do was make herself mean to a certain brunette. After Ms. Vega had let her in Jade took a moment to roam the house with her eyes. She was fairly shocked that Ms. Vega lived in such a large place. The black head knew no one else lived there so why did she buy such a huge house? She decided to save her question for another day. But for right now she followed the brunette around the house until they reached the living room. The house was painted beige, except for the kitchen, which was painted a soft shade of yellow.

"I really like your house, Ms. Vega" Jade said kind of sheepish. She never got a chance to ask the brunette about her first name. To her, it seemed kind of rude to call an elder by their first name. Yes, Jade West was rude to every adult, hell she was rude to everyone, but for some reason Ms. Vega was the only one she cared to impress. Was it feelings? The black head didn't know. But she knew there was something between the both of them. Watching Ms. Vega for a while, Jade saw that her face went from confused to soft.

"Jade, sweetheart, you don't have to call me that."

Walking closer towards the black head, Tori brushed a piece of hair behind Jade's ear. Swallowing hard, Jade knew that was a risky move. She couldn't handle the brunette from far away and now she was actually touching her? And God freakin' damn her sweet perfume was filling up the black head's nose again. Jade made a mental note to tell her she loved her perfume... She might just die in this moment. Putting her hands down from Jade's face, Tori walked back over to her movie collection.

"My first name is Victoria, but you can call me Tori… or anything that's most comfortable for you."

"Wow, you're going to allow me to have the power of picking a name? If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is just a way for you to give me a nickname as well" Jade said with a wink.

Laughing loudly, Tori bent over to reach for a handful of romance movies. "You've caught me, Jade. And here I was thinking you'd never catch on."

"You, my friend, doubted the wrong person."

Tori was shocked that Jade was laidback and not stuttering like she did this morning in the grocery store. God she loved their sarcastic yet humorous tone they both had. Sitting Indian style in front of her 82 inch flat screen, she waved her hands over.

"It appears I have. Now, bring your pretty little self over here and help me pick out a movie." Jade sat across from Tori while she peaked through her movie collection. But then she thought back on Tori's words.

_Pretty little self._

Tori called her pretty. Not that she's never heard someone call her that before. No. The fact that _she_ called her that, made her _feel_ pretty.

"Was it necessary to have every genre?" Standing up, Jade noticed a photo on the wall of Tori and another girl. Tori was kissing the other girl on the cheek. Jade frowned at the picture. Why did she care so much that the older brunette was taken? Looking closer at the photo she saw names written on it. "Trina & Tori" talk about clashing with the "Ts" Jade didn't know this Trina girl, but she felt weird knowing that Tori was kissing her on the cheek. Playing dumb and looking back over at Tori she pointed to the picture "who's this?" Tori stood up and squinted her eyes to get a better view of the image. "Oh! That's Trina. The girl I told you about earlier" Jade nodded and walked back over to the brunette. She noticed that Tori didn't give any hints as to how close she was with the other girl. If you really love someone, wouldn't you want to talk about them all the time? Jade didn't want to ask questions, for all she knows, they could be in a heated argument. But no matter how hard she tried, the black head just couldn't get her focus off of the picture. Tori... was kissing someone else. Jade shook her head to try and get rid of the thought.

Tori looked up at Jade and saw the younger black head with a sad look on her face. She didn't know Jade well, but she sure did know when someone was upset or sad about something. Reaching up for the last bit of movies her arms brushed across Jade's. She felt the black head tense up and then cleared her throat. Why was Jade the only person to make her have these damn feelings?

"So, this Trina girl" Jade began "She's staying for how long?" Tori smiled. It amazed her that Jade remembers that little detail from earlier. But she detected something else in the black head's tone. Something close to sadness, but far away from angriness, almost close to jealousy.

"Well she said she's staying for a week. You'll love her, you actually remind me of her…"

Jade looked up from the pile of movies and quirked her eyebrows. She already didn't like this Trina chic all over her wom- Jade stopped herself. Tori was not hers.

"Yeah, sarcasm just so happens to be her first language." Jade laughed, no one ever gets her sarcasm and the brunette never took any of her jokes seriously. But there was one question on her mind and Jade thought that asking would be rude…

Sitting up straight and looking back over at the photo Jade looked over at Tori who was staring back at her with brown eyes. She loved the brunet's eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous… and her lips looked so soft. They both sat. Staring at each other.

"Do you uhh.. love her?" Jade finally spoke. She prayed that Tori would say no.

"Of course. We've been through a lot, but I love her no matter what." Faking a smile Jade nodded her head. She didn't want Tori to be In love. She didn't want Tori to kiss someone else on the cheek, or anywhere else for that matter. She didn't want Tori to call anyone else sweetheart or baby. She didn't want Tori to do any of those things. But she did know for a fact that she wanted Tori. Not just for her to want her, but for Tori to also see that and wanted the brunette to want her too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M SO SORRY! I've been busy with school! Can you guys please forgive me? *pulls out both arm for a hug* No but seriously guys I LOVE the reviews I got on the last chapter so if you guys can PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AGAIN, I will buy each and every one of you a pack of gummy bears!((((: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, but if you do allow me to, I'll give you something even better in return. *wink wink* No? Still can't own it? Oh well, I tried. **

"Cat, that's scientifically impossible."

I looked up from my book and saw Cat writing something down in her notebook. Today went by slowly, but we were in our last hour and thank goodness because I need to rest. Why was it so hard to get through Cat's thick skull that you can't grow a cake in your backyard? We've been talking about this for at least ten minutes. How the fuck did we even get to this topic? I sigh in frustration and looked over at Tori. She was correcting papers with an intense look on her face. Hmm I wonder what she's thinking so hard about. I haven't spoken to her since our movie dat- I mean when she invited me over. We said hi in class, but we mostly texted over the weekend. I bit my lip as I admire how she was glowing… she's so flawless. I don't know what it is, but I find myself _wanting_ or _needing _to touch her just so I can get that 'spark' feeling.

"Jade?"

I looked over at Cat who had a bemused expression on her face. What the hell? I sat up straight in my chair and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yes?..." She bit her lip, looked over at where I was staring, then shook her head.

"Never mind. Hey, are you and Beck still going to the movies tonight?"

Beck. I've been spending so much time texting Tori that I forgot about our date tonight. I wanted to wait until graduation to break up with him, but I think I'm going to do it soon. I can't keep lying to him.

"Umm I think so. Why?"

"No specific reason. Robbie wanted to take me out so I wanted to know what you guys were planning to see" Maybe I could ditch Beck and let Cat and Robbie accompany him to the movies. As awful as this may sound, I can't stand his touch anymore. I want his hands to feel softer and his kisses… ugh don't even get me started on how awful they are. I guess I used to enjoy them at a certain time in my life, but recently I've wanted someone else lips. My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. Everyone was rushing out and pushing each other out of the way, no one wanted to leave school late. Damn fucking teenagers! Why are people so rude? How fucking long will it take to say "excuse me?." I growled as I picked up my books, as I was gathering my things I heard Cat telling me that she'll call me later. I waved at her and continued my packing. When I got done I realized that I was the only one left, apart from Tori of course. Just fucking great. I can't control my hormones around her and now I'm left alone with her sexy ass self. She typed something out on her computer and shut it off.

"Jade, sweetheart, what are you still doing here?" GOD… that voice always makes my heart melt. I looked up from her and smiled. It's true, I'm never the last one out of a classroom. To be honest, I have no clue why I was taking my time. Beck was probably waiting for me in his car.

"Well, maybe I just need an excuse to hang out with you" Why the hell did I just say that? Way to blow your cover, Jade. She leaned against her desk, looked out the window, and then crossed her arms in front of her while she bit her lip. Could she be any more perfect? I swear this should be a crime.

"So you want to hang with a teacher? Sounds a bit odd to me."

"And calling me sweetheart isn't?" I challenged her with a raised eyebrow.

We both laughed and Tori started picking up the English books that students left on the floor. Once again, damn fucking teenagers. Leaving their things around as if she's their mother. She's such a saint, if I was a teacher you wouldn't catch me picking up after them.

Tori put her hair up in a ponytail and continued picking up things from the floor. When she bent over I took a good look at her ass and then all of a sudden, I got this weird feeling in my stomach. Usually I'd be bothered by this, but I've gotten used to it since Tori started teaching here. I still couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Stop that." I heard Tori say. Stop what? I had absolutely no idea as to what she was talking about.

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me. It makes me uhh… nervous" She said the last part low. Was I staring THAT hard at her? Way to go, Jade. Now you've freaked her out.

"I uhh.. i- I'm sorry. I just…" I cleared my throat and rubbed my neck trying to avoid making eye contact with her. What was I supposed to say? "Oh I'm sorry, Tori. I only stare because you're basically fucking flawless and beautiful. By the way, I get these tingly feelings when we touch." No fucking big deal, right?

Finally making eye contact with her I saw that she had this expression of mixed emotions on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, probably because of how long I've been staring at her. I don't get it. Kids stare at her all day, I wasn't the only one who did it so why did she feel embarrassed? Tori put the last set of books on the shelf and sat across from me in one of the desks.

We sat there without saying anything. Even though we both knew that the other one was dying to say something. God she was too close to me! I love being close to her, don't get me wrong, but I can't help the fact that I lose control and forget how to function.

"I apologize for my actions. I just… " Should I say it? My throat is on fucking fire. I'm fucking Jade West and I say what I feel! Why is it hard around her? I sigh and looked deeply into her eyes. "I think you're beautiful." I thought it was going to catch her off guard, but she ended up blushing.

"Jade, that's… sweet." She pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and got up to get her phone. Wait… don't people usually give a compliment back? I know I may sound girly, but I needed to hear her say how pretty I was.

"Well?..." I said giving her a confused look.

"Well?.." She repeated slowly.

What do you mean "well?" I want a fucking compliment Tori. I can't believe this was happening. I doubt she thinks I'm pretty.

"Aren't you going to say something nice back?" I said almost in a pleading tone. She laughed and started playing with her hair while she looked at me intently.

"Whoa, someone's a little demanding. Not sure how I feel about that…" She said jokingly.

"Ha, ha, ha." I stuck out my tongue at her and she stuck her tongue back. Keep that tongue of yours out any longer and I may just have to do something with it. God, I have to stop thinking about my teacher in pornographic ways.

"Jade, I think… you're stunning. Simple as that. You're beautiful. I just wish you knew." She… thinks I'm beautiful and stunning? This has to be a dream. No one has ever called me that before. It's usually "gank" or "goth" but never stunning. How the hell could she think I was that?

"Knock knock" I heard a girl's voice and Tori and I both turned around. The girl had brown wavy hair, she was about the same height as Tori, and she looked like she just got out of a magazine. Wow. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was pretty. Before I could say something I felt a gush of wind passing by me and saw Tori jumping in the arms of the girl. Who the hell was she? And why is Tori all over her? And then it hit me… this must be Trina.

"This is the dump you left New York for?" Said Trina as she put the excited brunette down. Well aren't we just rude? She looked around taking everything in. And then her eyes landed on me. She gave me an odd look, but then she smiled and showed her pearly white teeth. Don't fucking smile at me when you're all over my girl- I mean Tori.

"Glad to see you're still your charming self, Trina." Said Tori. They started arguing about something I couldn't quite make out, but then I realized that they weren't really arguing. They were just messing around with each other, and then Trina started tickling Tori. What a fucking awful sight. I can't touch her like that, so why should you? I cleared my throat, feeling a bit uncomfortable and then Tori turned around and popped her eyes out as if she forgot to turn off the stove at home.

"OH! TRINA! This is Jade. Jade, Trina." Trina walked up to me with Tori following behind her. Trina pulled out her hand towards me and I took a while to admire how pretty her nails were. She had big brown eyes and oddly, they reminded me of Tori's. I reached out my hand and shook hers. Tori could do better, Trina is pretty, but I think she could get any girl she wanted. Why the hell was I so jealous? I should be happy for her, right? I mean her girlfriend came to visit her from fucking New York and she's finally going to have company. I didn't like seeing them together. It hurt me for some odd reason.

"I uhh… I should go. Beck is probably waiting for me." I said as I grabbed my stuff from the ground. Tori gave me a sad and confusing look. I felt bad seeing her like that, but how the fuck am I supposed to sit around while she and her girlfriend flirts?

I waved and rushed out the door before she could say anything. Maybe it's best if I'm not around her. Maybe I should just fucking forget about these damn feelings she gives me. And maybe I was wrong… she's taken.. there's no way in hell she'll ever think of me as anything else. Leaving the school building I came to the conclusion that I'm going to stop myself from having any contact with her. It hurts to see her with Trina, but that's just the way it is. She's Ms. Vega and I'm just another student.


	9. Chapter 9

**I had a lot of free time so I decided to update. I REALLY hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Things are finally starting to pick up. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I REPEAT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Rose loves all her strippassss. You guys haven't been in my panties for a while… what's up with that, huh? Hahahaha Much love! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: WHY DO I STILL HAVE TO DO THIS?!**

Jade laid in her bed with the covers half way up her body. L.A. didn't really get cold, but for some odd reason, its been nippy. She looked over at her window and saw that it started to rain again. It was the fifth time this week that the showers had appeared, but being Jade, she knew that it could rain for the rest of her life and she still wouldn't care. The rain was her friend. It made her forget about her worries. Jade wasn't the type to cry, but thinking back about how she broke up with Beck the previous day broke her heart… over and over again. She skipped the rest of the week, not really wanting to be bothered with questions about how she was feeling. And being the way that she is, she'd probably end up hurting someone for asking her if she was 'alright'. As the tears flooded her eyes the room door opened and Cat walked in with her stuffed animal and baby blanket. The black head didn't want any company, but Cat was an exception. Cat walked up to Jade and hugged her. This is why Jade loved Cat, sure she could be an air head sometimes, but she knew when to just be… a friend. A true friend.

* * *

An hour later Jade woke up and found herself wrapped up in Cat's arms. Looking around she had forgotten why she was crying, but then her memory came flooding back. She broke up with her boyfriend of two years. Breaking up with Beck was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. Jade looked up at Cat and saw her mouth parted which indicated that the red head was still in a deep slumber. Cat looked so peaceful when she slept. Jade had always admired how gorgeous her friend was, Cat could wear a plastic bag and she would still look cute. Trying to get out of Cat's grip without waking her up was hard since the red head was holding Jade like one of her teddy bears. Finally she managed to squeeze out without waking her up. Stretching while she looked in the mirror, Jade saw just how terrible she looked. Her eyes had heavy bags, her hair stood up, and her mascara had run down her face from all the crying she's been doing. Staring at herself for a while Jade drew back on Tori's words…

_Stunning and beautiful. _

She had no idea why the brunette thought she was that. To her, she was probably the opposite of that. Shaking her head she tried to get Tori out of her head. She hasn't answered any of the brunette's text or calls since she left a week and a half ago. Sure she'd have to face her soon, but for right now, she just wanted to be alone. Not bothered. But what was she supposed to say exactly? "Hey Tori, sorry I haven't texted you back. I broke up with my boyfriend and I think I have a crush on you. By the way, did I mention how much it bothers me to see you with your girlfriend? Oh, but just forget about it because you're a teacher and I'm a student. This is totally illegal. " Jade laughed at her own scenario.

"Jade, what's so funny?" Jade turned around and saw Cat rubbing her eyes while yawning in a cute way. Cat was too adorable. People like this do exist in the world, she thought as she walked up to her.

Jade sat on the edge of her bed and looked at Cat for a while. So many things were running through her head, but the biggest one was telling Cat about her being… gay. Though she still wasn't sure if she was exactly 'gay' because she only had eyes for one person.

"Cat I uhh… have to tell you something." Cat sat up straight and gave Jade her undivided attention. The red head knew when to be quiet. She was worried about her friend a lot. When Jade called Cat earlier and explained to her that she broke up with Beck, she drove to Jade's place in a heartbeat.

"Alright, what is it?" Jade sigh and looked down at the floor for a while. This is it. She was going to come out to her best friend.

"Okay look, I don't want you to freak out, or look at me any differently. I could care less about what others think, but I really do care what _you _think…" Jade meant every word. She really didn't want Cat thinking she was hitting on her or that she's some kind of woman hunter.

Cat folded her hands in front of her and smiled at Jade, indicating that she wanted her to continue.

"Okay… I'm uh… gay?" It sounded more of a question because that was the first time the blackhead had actually admitted it out loud. Had she always been gay or did it eventually grow on her? She finally took her eyes off the ground and looked at Cat. Cat was smiling widely showing all 32 teeth. Jade was confused. Did Cat not just hear what she said?

"Cat, did you not hear what I said?"

"Jade" Cat said as she shook her head "I already know. I was just waiting for you to actually admit it." Confused wasn't even the right word to express how Jade was feeling. How on earth could Cat know that she was into girls? She didn't know until recently.

"I'm confused. How do..you.. uhh"

"Know? Well… I don't think you hide your feelings for Ms. Vega very well" Cat giggled. Jade sat there with her mouth wide opened. Was it that obvious that she had a crush on the brunette? She knew Cat was brilliant, but she didn't know she was _this brilliant. _

"Jade. I-I really don't care who you have feelings for. I still love you and you're definitely still my best friend." Cat smiled at Jade and Jade very much felt a big weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Thanks Cat. That means so much."

"Is this the part where we hug?" Cat asked Jade. Though Jade wasn't the hugging type, she decided to give in. After all, cat was her best friend.

"I just have one question…"

"What?"

"Does Ms. Vega know?"

Jade sigh. She should inform her best friend about the dirty details. And that's what she did. She explained from the first time she made eye contact with the brunette, to when her girlfriend came to town.

"I still think you should tell her, Jade. And hey, can I be the maid of honor at your wedding?" Cat jumped up and down on the bed. Wedding? Jade thought. She and the brunette hadn't even gone on a date… plus, she doubts that Tori even had the slightest clue about her having a crush on her.

"Cat stop, I don't want to get my hopes up. Like I said earlier, it's illegal. So for right now, I'll just stick to admiring her from afar." Jade got sad again. Why did Tori make her have these damn feelings?

"How do you know she doesn't like you?"

"I just… know. Okay? Now can we drop this?" The last thing the blackhead wanted to talk about was Tori.

Jade sat up and saw Cat grabbing her car keys. What was she doing? Cat was supposed to spend the night because Jade was in an unstable stage to be alone. Looking away from the mirror, she gave her friend a confused look.

"Cat, where are you goi-" Before Jade could finish her sentence, Cat was pulling her halfway down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we're here" Jade grumbled as she stared at the house in front of her. After Cat dragged her in the car and drove off, she forced the blackhead to tell her where Tori lived. Jade remembered the first time she and the brunette hung out. Now she dreads coming to Tori's house. How was she supposed to approach her after she ignored her for a week and half? Jade was not in the mood to yell at Cat, so she sat in the car until the red head was ready to drive home.

"Let's go home, Cat. This is not funny." Jade grumbled again.

"Jade, I hate seeing you like this. I know you want to go in… so why not just take a chance at life? You're fucking Jade West! Or have you forgotten that?" Jade was shocked. She stared at Cat with her mouth wide opened. Cat NEVER cursed. This wasn't right, she felt that she had influenced the red head to say such word. Though she'd never admit it, she knew Cat was right. Why the fuck did she let this whole situation take over her life? Jade got out of the car without speaking or looking at Cat.

Taking a deep breath while rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans, Jade stared at the door. She pulled her jacket around her more. The chilly breeze outside was no joke. Taking another deep breath she pressed hard on the doorbell. And then her heart stopped… why was she so nervous? It was just _Tori_. They've talked before. They've touched before. They've done a whole lot of things, so why was this time any different? Oh right. This time the blackhead was actually going to admit how she felt about the brunette. "Fuck. I can't do this." Jade said to herself as she walked away from the door.

"Jade?" The blackhead turned around and saw Tori in a huge sweater, her hair in a loose bun, and some leggings. Jade noticed the bags under her eyes and saw that she was not wearing any make up. Apart from the bags, Jade thought the sight was breathtaking. Her mouth got dried all of a sudden and she couldn't bring herself to say a single word. Tori had _that_ much of an effect on her. Building up some courage, she finally spoke.

"Uhh hi. Can we talk?" The brunette stared at Jade for a while. Why was Jade here? Tori thought Trina said something to scare Jade off, but apparently that wasn't the case. Truth be told, she was worried about Jade. Almost to the point where she almost went to her house. But Tori knew that would look suspicious. Nodding her head, she stepped aside to let the younger blackhead in.

They walked in silenced. This was it. Jade West was finally going to express her feelings for Tori. They sat on the couch, leaving just enough space between them. Jade looked around admiring how clean Tori kept her house. And then her eyes stopped on the TV. Although it was on low volume, Jade could hear Tori singing to Trina. The lyrics were cheesy and it went something like "crazy.. lately.. that I love you" Jade may have only heard bit and pieces of it, but it left her feeling weird again. Thinking about Tori and Trina made her want to throw up. Maybe if she skips out on admitting her feelings to Tori, she'll be invited to the wedding. Jade shook her head, the sight was too horrid to even imagine.

"Where's Trina?" Jade asked. Though she could care less.

"She went shopping."

She looked at Tori who stared at her with sad eyes. Was she the reason for this? Jade mentally face palmed herself. Of course she was the reason behind those sad brown eyes. Clearing her throat and gaining more confidence, Jade took a deep breath.

"Tori, i-I'm sorry for ignoring you. It was wrong. But…" she pointed with her index finger back and forth between them "this can't happen anymore." Tori was confused. What on earth was Jade talking about? Had she done something wrong? Did she say something to upset the blackhead?

"Jade… I don't understand, sweetheart." Jade stood up and backed away from the brunette. How fucking hard was it to not understand what they've been doing?

"It hurts." Jade ran her hands through her head, already feeling a headache coming in.

"What hurts, sweetheart?" She really didn't know what Jade was saying.

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT, TORI"

Tori looked at Jade speechless. She has never heard Jade use foul language around her, so she figured that something must really be bothering the blackhead. She stood up and started making her way over to Jade.

"Swe- Jade, why are you behaving like this? What's wrong?" Tori lifted her hand to put a piece of hair behind Jade's ear. She _needed_ to touch her in _some_ way. _Anyway_. But before she could do that, Jade stepped away from Tori. Feeling hurt, Tori walked back over to her couch.

"Look. I know you're hurt and confused, but so am I. What if she catches us?"

She? Tori made a face as if she just ate onions. Jade definitely drank something before she came over.

"And who exactly is "she"" Tori asked making quotations with her fingers. Jade growled again. Tori had to be stupid to not realize who "she" was.

"Your girlfriend" Jade said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But looking at Tori, she saw that the brunette was tomato red. Why was she embarrassed?

"Uhh.. My what?" Tori looked at Jade like she had just seen a ghost. Since when did she have a girlfriend? The brunette came to the conclusion that Jade was definitely drunk.

Shifting herself, Jade pointed to the picture of Trina and Tori on the wall. "Your girlfriend." Jade said again, feeling more aggravated than before.

"WAIT… you think that Trina is.." Tori burst out into a fit of laughter. She was holding her stomach and rolling around on the floor. Jade was confused and looked at the brunette like she was on drugs. What the fuck was so funny?

"What the fuck is so funny, Tori?"

When her laughter finally subsided, Tori got up and went over to where Jade was standing. She looked deeply into Jade's green eyes.

"Jade, Trina... is not my girlfriend. Did I forget to mention that she's my sister?"

Jade felt a huge lump in her stomach followed by her eyes almost bulging out of her face. How the hell did she get to this stage in life? She was the stupidest person alive. How stupid of her to assume that Trina was Tori's girlfriend.

"Oh. I-uhh…mmm… yes. You might have forgotten that small detail." Jade stuttered the words out trying to act like it didn't affect her in any way, but truth be told, she was ecstatic on the inside.

Tori had no idea why Jade thought she was dating Trina. But what bothered her the most was why the blackhead was upset about the whole situation.

"Jade, even if I was dating someone… who just so happens to be a girl" Tori said in a weird voice. Never In a million years did she ever think she'd say that. Did she even like the female species in 'that way' or was it just Jade she was attracted to? "Why would that make you upset?"

Jade looked down sheepishly. "Because... I don't want you dating anyone, Tori." She reached out her hand and touched the brunette's face, and instantly, Tori felt the tingles all over her face.

"Do you feel that? It... Makes me nervous whenever I'm around you. But it feels almost… right to touch you, Tori. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I-I think I have feelings for you. Now I don't want you going into the whole law shit because-"before Jade could end her ramble, she felt soft warm lips on hers.


End file.
